Mistakes
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: ONE-SHOT Nejiten. En una pelea podemos cometer varios errores. Pero podemos llegar a una simple corta y apasionada solucion. Con consecuencias favorables.


La noche estaba tranquila. Las miles de estrellas en el cielo iluminaban el camino que por la mañana tendrían que recorrer. Por ahora era mejor recuperar las fuerzas perdidas. Alzó la vista hasta el oscuro cielo. Por alguna extraña razón era un poco aterrador, pero tranquilizante a la vez.

Sonrió con desgano y cansancio. Habían doblado el camino durante la mañana y tarde, y se merecían un buen descanso.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, demasiado lentos para ser de algún enemigo.

Y demasiado conocidos para ser de un hombre común. Porque él no era un hombre común. No cuando hablábamos de uno de los más grandes ninjas de Konoha.

Él. Inteligente. Rico. Guapo. Miembro de la mejor familia de la Aldea.

Ella. Una buena Jounnin. Lista. Amigable. Una verdadera Maestra de las Armas. La mejor amiga que todos quisieran tener. Pero sin apellido y, según ella misma, sin ese atractivo que pudiera detener la mirada de un chico mientras caminaba por la calle.

Ella era una simple y esforzada Kunoichi.

Él una casi celebridad en Konoha con miles de chicas tras su sombra.

-Duerme. Mañana será un largo día.- dijo con una voz autoritaria, característica de él.

-Me quedaré un rato más a hacer guardia.- dijo ahora viendo la pequeña fogata que le daba calor en aquella fría noche.

-Yo me encargo de eso.- le respondió aun más frío que de costumbre.

Pero tenía que admitirlo. Adoraba esa voz grave y poderosa, capaz de intimidar con solo un par de palabras. Y esos ojos que miraban más allá del pensamiento humano, pero al parecer no eran tan potentes para leer el corazón de una joven enamorada.

-Me quedaré a hacer guardia. Si alguien aquí debe descansar eres tú, gastaste demasiado chakra.- le dijo con un tono desconocido hasta para ella misma. Un tono molesto y… triste?

-No me hagas repetirlo, Tenten. Ve a descansar- su voz se oía molesta. Muy molesta. Pero eso no causo ninguna reacción.

-Y no me hagas enfadar, Neji. Yo me encargo de la guardia esta noche.-volvió a decir sin darse cuenta que la poca paciencia del Hyuuga se estaba agotando.

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda e irracional?- dijo subiendo su tono de voz para hacer que Tenten captara el mensaje. Cosa que no pasaría.

-¡¿Por qué no confías en mi?!

-¡No desconfío!

-¡Entonces crees que soy débil!

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!

Sin darse cuenta habían empezado una pelea. Y sin darse cuenta se estaban lastimando mutuamente.

-¡No lo hago, solo traduzco la forma en cómo me tratas!

-¡Por qué piensas que creo eso!

-¡Solo mírate! "Soy el gran Hyuuga Neji y no me importa nadie más que yo"- dijo imitando de forma satírica al chico que tenía en frente.

-¡Si crees eso de mi es porque no me conoces!- le dijo casi rechinando los dientes de la furia y el descontrol que sentía. ¿En verdad Tenten lo descomponía de tal manera?

-¡No te conozco porque nunca me das la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡Siempre eres"yo, yo y yo", nunca hay un "nosotros"! ¡¿Alguna vez hemos conversado como… amigos?!- Amigos. Qué bonita palabra, pero para ella era la más cruel y difícil de pronunciar en esos momentos.

-¡Que no entiendes que no puedo!

-¡El Gran Hyuuga Neji es incapaz de algo! ¡Qué gran sorpresa!

-¡Puedes dejar de actuar como una niña mimada y escucharme! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!

-¡Lo que me sucede es que ya no puedo aguantar más!

Estaba a punto de devolverle el grito con uno igual, hasta que lo vio. Sus ojos cafés brillaban. Pero no de furia. En cualquier momento pequeñas lágrimas caerían de sus ojos, y si eso pasaba no sabía cómo iba a actuar.

-¿Aguantar qué, Tenten?- dijo, pero esta vez con un tono de voz tan clamado que le produjo escalofríos en la espalda al escucharlo.

No dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza y unos pequeños sollozos se dejar oír en el oscuro silencio de la noche. Apretó sus puños tan fuerte que sintió que sangraba.

Lo que más odiaba era verse débil. Y si había otra cosa que odiaba más era verse débil frente a Neji.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Tenten? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- dijo Neji dando un paso silenciosos hasta ella, pero ni siquiera se inmutó en levantar la vista.- No es la primera vez que pasa ¿Qué nos está pasando?

-No eres tú…- dijo casi en un susurro, pero aun así lo pudo oír.-Lo siento, soy una tonta.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Sus piernas no se movían y su mente le repetía esa suave e indefensa voz.

-Tal vez sea yo el problema. Tal vez yo soy la que está esperando algo que nunca pasará.- siguió diciendo con la cabeza gacha.

-Tenten…

-No digas nada, si. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy, solo quiero…-no pudo seguir hablando. No porque no supiera que decir. Más bien fue el calor que el cuerpo de Neji desprendía al estar solo a unos centímetros de ella.

-Sabes que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que el problema no eres tú. Soy yo.

-Neji…

-Si alguien aquí debe disculparse, ese soy yo. Debería pedirte perdón por todo…

-Neji, no. Eso no es lo que yo quería decir.

-Siempre has estado allí sin decir nada. Siempre acompañándome y yo no he sabido agradecerte.

-Neji, déjame…

-Ahora es que me doy cuenta que he sido un completo idiota y…

Silencio.

Un profundo silencio producto de un dulce beso en medio de esa total oscuridad.

Así es. Un beso, pero fue ella quien se arriesgo a demostrar sus sentimientos. Y sorprendentemente fue recibido, sintiendo las fuertes manos de él en su cintura y espalda, queriendo no dejarla ir.

Se separaron des pues de un tiempo que ni ellos sabían cuanto duró. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y ojos mirándose fijamente decían todo. Fue una estupidez haber peleado, y esa pelea los hizo ver la verdad.

-Neji…

-Tenten…

Sonrieron. Ya no había necesidad de hablar.

-Creo que estaba hablando demasiado.- dijo el joven un poco incómodo.

-Algo raro en ti. Pero todo lo que dijiste fue verdad. Hasta la parte de ser un completo idiota.- rió al recordar las palabras del Hyuuga.

-Tenten…

-¿Si?

-¿Este idiota puede volverte a besar?

Volvió a sonreír tomando sus manos delicadamente.

-Cuando quieras.

………………………….

**HIHI, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero bueno. Esta vez no con la conti de Nuevo Futuro, pero si con un pequeño one-shot dedicado a la mejor pareja de todas. I 3 NejiTen.**

**Prometo subir la conti muy pronto, lamento la espera pero es que hace un corto tiempo alguien a quien quería mucho me… ehh, cuál sería la palabra…. Pues... diablos, me terminaron, y eso ocasionó un bloqueo creativo, **_**sniff sniff**_**. Pero la vida sigue!:) y ya lo pasado pasado!!!!**

**Nos vemos la prox.**

**Byebyen.n**

**Att: Uzumaki and Hyuuga Girls**

**PS: Hace unos días estaba leyendo los fics de Vistoria, una gran escritora por cierto, y tiene razón. Hay tan pocos fics Nejiten que me quiero poner a llorar:'''(. Por eso contribuyan a la campaña a favor del NejiTen. Si tienen fics súbanlos. Psss ya saben. ¡VIVA EL NEJITEN!**


End file.
